Fanfiction Inside of a Fanfiction
by Really Big Hat
Summary: The Ice King writes fanfictions of Fionna and Cake right? So naturally the Ice Queen would write fanfictions also. I don't own Adventure Time or any of it's characters


_The Ice King sat at his desk, placing his favorite book in front of him. Fionna and Cake. Granted, the old wizard wrote the book himself, but it was still his favorite all the same. He turned to the page of his desire and grabbed his pencil. Just as the graphite came into contact with the paper, Gunter pulled on Ice King's robe._

"_Wenk."_

_The Ice King tried to shoo the penguin away. "Not now, Gunter. Daddy's busy writing."_

"_Wenk."_

_This time, Ice King tried to ignore his child-like-pet and kept on writing. Gunter wouldn't let that settle with him. The penguin narrowed his eyes and climbed up on top of the wizard's head, knocking down his crown._

"_Wenk."_

_The Ice King sighed in annoyance. "Fine, I'll tell you," he said, taking Gunter off of his head and placing him on the desk next to his book. "This one's about Finn and Jake."_

_Gunter cocked his head. "Wenk?"_

"_No, not like that,"the Ice King dismissed. "I write fanfictions about Fionna and Cake, as you know. Well, it'd be just natural if the Ice Queen wrote fanfictions about Finn and Jake. So that's what I'm going to do. Now will you please leave me alone?"_

_Gunter nodded in agreement and hopped off of the desk and waddled away._

_The Ice King sighed in contempt and picked up his pencil once more and began writing._

* * *

The Ice Queen swished her head side to side, scanning out the area. No penguin in sight. Perfect. The Ice Queen smiled and tiptoed her way to the icy wall. Checking the perimeter once again, she placed a hand on the wall, sending chills up her spine. After a few moments, the wall opened up, revealing a whole other room. It was filled with bookshelves upon bookshelves, with little chairs in the corners and one big writing desk adjacent to the door. The icy floors and little rugs were littered with crumbled up pieces of paper and a few stray pencils here and there.

The Ice Queen walked over to one of the bookshelves and pulled out a particular dark pink book and walked over to the desk. She sat down in the chair and put the book down on the desk. She flipped to the first clean page and began writing.

* * *

_A chill ran down Princess Bubblegum's spine as the wind blew hard. Her gummy hair flew in her face, making it difficult for her to see. She wrapped her heavy parka around her, in any hopeless effort to keep warm. The Princess sighed and kept walking, keeping her eyes glued to her destination. Why she even left the castle, she'll never know._

_Just then, the Princess heard a snake-like hiss sound in her left ear. Instantly, Bubblegum turned around fast, shocked to see no one. "M-Marceline…?" she called, hoping it'd be a familiar face._

_A dark figure moved to her right, flying up to inside a tree, disappearing in the branches. The princess narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Marceline, I know that's you. Stop trying to scare m—"Just as she was about to finish, someone grabbed her shoulders and shook her furiously. _

"_BOO!"_

_Princess Bubblegum shrieked in terror as she whipped around to see Marceline. She clutched her chest, feeling her heart attempt to throw itself out of her body. She tried to regain her breath._

_Marceline doubled over in laughter. "Ha! You should've seen your face!" she said, pointing at the princess in amusement. The princess, however, was not as amused._

"_Marceline!" she yelled, throwing her fist down. "That was _not_ funny!"_

_The vampire queen nodded. "Yeah, it was."_

_Bubblegum narrowed her eyes and pushed past Marceline. "I don't need this!"_

_Marceline's eyes followed Bubblegum's trail, soon to be followed by her body. "C'mon, Bonnie. It was just a joke. You know, for laughs."_

"_Well, I'm not laughing."_

_Marceline sighed and floated in front of Princess Bubblegum, stopping her in her path. "C'mon Bonnie…" Bubblegum blushed slightly at the close distance of their faces. Surely Marceline noticed also. "Don't be mad."_

_Bubblegum's heart was pumping furiously now and her cheeks burned. Marceline's surprisingly hot breath lingered on her lips, sending icy chills down her spin. Without thinking, Princess Bubblegum gently grabbed Marceline's hand, slowly pulling her face into hers. Their eyes fluttered closed just as their lips—_

* * *

"Wenk! Wenk!"

Ice Queen widened her eyes and slammed her book shut."C-Coming Gindie!" she shouted, silently cursing at the penguin. "Well, I guess I have to finish tomorrow…," she said as she got up and put the book back in its rightful place on the bookshelf, then went to aid to her penguin.

* * *

_The Ice King smiled at another one of his beautiful creations. He sighed as he closed the book._

"_Wenk."_

_Ice King sighed. "Okay Gunter, yes, I am done."_

_Gunter quacked in glee and crawled back on top of the Ice King's head, knocking the crown off once again. The penguin sighed in contempt as the Ice King reached up and stroked his sleek feathers._

* * *

**Lol what?**

**Yeah. I just blew your guys' minds, right?**

**With the whole"fanfiction inside a fanfiction" thing? **

**Oh? I didn't? Well, I blew mine :3**

**I've always hated reading a Fionna and Cake fanfiction that doesn't have the Ice King or **_**someone**_** writing it. But you know, sometimes you can't fit that in all of the stories, so yeah :3**

**My step brother and I thought of the idea of the whole "Fanfiction inside a fanfiction" thing today when we were talking about the new Adventure Time with the Ice King trying to bring his creations to life. So yeah. This horrible thing was born :)**

**I like the idea of Ice Queen being a Bubbline shipper :3 It's funny and I really wanted to write some Bubbline. Too bad she didn't get to the kiss. Darn Gindie.**

**Now that I brought up Gindie, I didn't know if there was a headcanon (or even canon for that matter) name for the genderbent Gunter so I came up with one. So yeah. It's stupid, right?**

**So yeah. Basically, I was bored and was being stupid :)**

**Like it? Hate it? I don't really care which, just review :3**


End file.
